1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source having an air flow control unit for cooling a light-emitting portion and a projector employing the light source.
2. Related Art
A light source in the related art configured to prevent occurrence of devitrification or blackening in the light-emitting portion by providing a partitioning panel which divides the interior of a reflector as an internal space thereof substantially into two parts and cooling locally an upper part of an arc tube is known (see JP-A-2008-218127).
However, in the case of JP-A-2008-218127, since part of main component which is usable as illumination light in a satisfactory state out of a luminous flux emitted from the light source passes through the partitioning plate, a loss of light amount may occur while passing therethrough.